


Быстрее не получится

by ShadowHawk (BlessMyBliss)



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Humor, Missing Scene, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/ShadowHawk
Summary: Первая брачная ночь Даркена и Кэлен. Nuff said.
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Darken Rahl
Kudos: 2





	Быстрее не получится

Хорошее дело браком не назовут.  
народная мудрость

– Только быстрее. – Кэлен нервно теребила оборки на рукаве ночной рубашки.  
– "Трам-бам – мерси, мадам"? – хмыкнул Даркен Рал. Он так и стоял в двух шагах от двери, словно не зная, что дальше делать.  
Его новоявленная супруга ответила презрительным взглядом.  
Словно собравшись с духом, Даркен приблизился к брачному ложу.  
– Без страстных поцелуев обойдёмся?  
Нитки с треском лопнули, и кружевная оторочка рукава повисла неопрятной петлёй.  
– Пожалуй, да.  
С крайне деловым видом Даркен принялся развязывать узел на поясе длинного шёлкового халата, расшитого всякими таинственными символами. На самом деле символы ничего не означали, но выглядеть таинственными им это не мешало.  
От души затянутый узел не поддавался, и Даркен начал злиться.  
С минуту Кэлен наблюдала за его вознёй.  
– Помочь? – безучастно поинтересовалась она наконец. Не дождавшись ответа, подошла и помогла. Её рукам упрямая деталь одежды подчинилась беспрекословно.  
Невольно Даркен отступил на шаг назад – слишком уж быстро нарисовалась Исповедница в непосредственной близости. И Рада-Хань на её шее почему-то не успокаивал.  
Кэлен вздохнула, рассматривая оставшийся в её руках пояс и прикидывая, получится ли из него удавка.  
– Ну ты или туда, или сюда… А то туда-сюда – раздражает.  
Умеет же Мать-Исповедница выражения подбирать…  
Тут Даркен Рал вспомнил, что он вообще-то правитель, Магистр и мужчина в самом расцвете сил, а мнётся тут как учительская дочка на первом свидании. Но… случилась у Даркена маленькая проблемка.  
Пока Исповедница была его пленницей, этаким боевым трофеем, занятно было изводить её всякими сладострастными взглядами и недвусмысленными намёками – зная, что она, особа с воображением весьма богатым, всё себе в деталях представит, – и наблюдать на её милом личике всю небогатую гамму чувств: презрение, омерзение, ненависть… Плюс ещё тоска по сгинувшему Искателю да скорбь по дедуле, зажаренному по древнему рецепту Морд-Сит.  
А когда дело дошло до дела, выяснилась странная вещь.  
Он не испытывал никакого влечения к Кэлен. Думал, что испытывал, а оказалось – нет. Скорее, совсем даже наоборот.  
Ну, выпотрошить там, содрать кожу и макнуть в уксус или просто запереть в кишащем крысами подземелье – это с радостью, хоть сейчас. И Ричарда бы туда же, пусть бы подыхали держась за ручки на радость будущим сочинителям романтичных баллад… Но даже мысль о том, что возлюбленная наконец-то отправившегося в Подземный Мир брата теперь всецело принадлежит ему, желания воспользоваться случаем и отомстить сладкой парочке таким незамысловатым способом не добавила.  
Ричард мёртв, Зеддикус мёртв… мстить, собственно, Даркену и некому. А Кэлен ради возможности позаботиться о всяких убогих да обездоленных не то что с ним самим, со всеми Морд-Сит переспит и не поморщится.  
Никакого удовольствия.  
И что теперь делать? Перед Матерью-Исповедницей расписаться в собственной несостоятельности? Можно было бы плюнуть да уйти, только вот сомнения Даркена одолевали, что отсрочка даст какие-то результаты.  
Эйджил мне в зад, подумал он, понимая, что супружеский долг имеет все шансы так и остаться долгом, потому что даже одно это слово вызывало возмущение: он, Магистр, правитель Д'Хары, никому ничего не должен! И уж тем более спать невесть с кем, и неважно, что эта невесть кто – его законная жена… вот уже часов десять как.  
Даркен словил на себе сочувственный взгляд "законной жены". Затем словил брошенный ею пояс.  
– Ладно, когда надумаешь, скажешь.  
Устроившись на кровати, Кэлен принялась отдирать кружева от другого рукава.  
Раздумывая, как же его так угораздило, Даркен машинально завязал пояс хитроумным узлом… и только потом сообразил, что зря он это сделал. Стал развязывать, шипя сквозь зубы. Заметил, что Исповедница смотрит на него в полном обалдении.  
– Извини за такой странный вопрос… – покончив с кружевом, Кэлен начала планомерно отдирать и сам рукав. – Ты в своём уме?  
– От счастья спятил, – огрызнулся Даркен. И ядовито добавил: – Дорогая.  
– А-а… вот как… – Рукав улетел куда-то за кровать, и очередь дошла до торчащих из разодранного шва ниток.  
Запоздало вспомнив о том, что владеет магией, и справившись с узлом, Даркен закинул злополучный пояс под стол – от греха подальше. Понаблюдал за манипуляциями Исповедницы.  
– Это самый странный стриптиз, который я видел… – сообщил он задумчиво.  
Шутку, как и следовало ожидать, Кэлен не оценила.  
– Послушай… дорогой, – она чуть заметно, но очень довольно усмехнулась, когда Даркена передёрнуло, и продолжила: – Кажется, мы оба заинтересованы в одном. А языком болтая, ты мне ребёнка не сделаешь. Тут, если ты не в курсе, другой орган нужно задействовать.  
К собственному ужасу Даркен почувствовал, что краснеет. Ну и жёнушка ему досталась… Как только её Ричард терпел?!  
Резко захотелось поменяться местами со своим ненавистным братцем.  
Я закрою глаза и буду думать о власти над миром, пообещал себе Даркен. Скинул халат, оставшись лишь в свободных шёлковых штанах, также расшитых глубокомысленными загогулинами, и второй раз решительно подошёл к кровати.  
– Хм… – сказала Исповедница, окинув его оценивающим взглядом. Встала и не менее решительно стянула через голову лишившуюся всех оборок и рукавов ночную рубашку.  
– Вау, – только и сказал на это Магистр.  
Он представил, как замечательно было бы взять кувшин с мёдом и ронять тягучие золотые капли на белоснежную кожу, размазывать по ней сладкий нектар, а потом… усадить Исповедницу голым задом в муравейник и смотреть, смотреть не отрываясь, как крохотные прожорливые твари…  
Нет, если её муравьям скормить, то как же Кэлен потом ребёнка родит?  
Даркен попробовал представить себе беременный скелет. Потом попробовал представить, как скелет может забеременеть.  
Представил. Понял, что лучше бы не представлял.  
Нет, пока Исповедница не подарит ему наследника, придётся холить её, лелеять и пылинки сдувать… Ужас. Тихий ужас.  
– Ну и? – вывел из медовых кошмаров голос Кэлен. Она вытянулась на кровати, сложила на животе руки и теперь плотоядно разглядывала длинные алые кисти, свисающие по углам балдахина, прикидывая, не отодрать бы ещё и их, раз кружева закончились. – Я, в общем-то, расслабилась и готова получать удовольствие.  
– Между прочим, я хочу этого не больше, чем ты! – разозлился Даркен. В основном на самого себя, конечно. Ну что за дела, будто так сложно – потерпеть разок ради светлого… ладно, тёмного будущего. Вон, все Кэлен сочувствуют, мол, бедняжка за злейшего врага замуж пошла, такая-де жертвенная натура… А ему кто посочувствует? Вместо того чтобы провести приятный вечер в компании какой-нибудь симпатичной Морд-Сит, мается с чужой подружкой… Его, привыкшего самому выбирать, с кем спать, эта обязаловка, мягко говоря, бесила – и заодно перечёркивала всю былую привлекательность Кэлен.  
Но альтернативы нет. Сам же приказал поубивать остальных Исповедниц.  
Осталась только эта.  
Вызывающая желание сделать с ней много чего интересного, но только не то, что в данный момент нужно.  
– Паршивая ситуация… – вслух подумал Магистр.  
– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – вкрадчиво спросила Исповедница.  
Даркен Рал подскочил и, как был в одних штанах, вылетел за дверь.  
Проводив его исполненным привычного отвращения взглядом, изрядно продрогшая Кэлен забралась под одеяло, свернулась поуютнее и принялась обдумывать своё положение.  
Поведение новоиспечённого супруга её удивило. Сначала сам шантажом да взятками замуж зовёт, заявляет, что желает, чтоб она была ему женой… как там он выразился?.. "во всех смыслах", а теперь сбегает, даже не попытавшись её хотя бы поцеловать.  
Конечно же, Кэлен была этому несказанно рада, но… ребёнок-то нужен. Ради того, чтобы вернуть Искателя, исполнить пророчество и спасти народ от тирании Даркена…  
А если так и дальше пойдёт, до продолжения рода они доберутся как раз к тому моменту, в который закинуло Ричарда и Кару.  
Вот только кому тогда это будет надо?  
Ещё час Кэлен вертелась с боку на бок, мысли о Ричарде и собственном далеко не радужном будущем не оставляли её. В конце концов, поняв, что заснуть не удастся, Исповедница встала, накинула на себя первое, что подвернулось под руку, – забытый халат Даркена – и принялась-таки обрывать с балдахина кисти.  
Попутно раздумывая о том, что, если ей ещё и самой соблазнять Магистра придётся, это будет даже не смешно.

Зы энд… или ноу? =)


End file.
